The present invention relates to a process for rendering harmless, dangerous chemical waste material by mixing it with a mineral material, and in particular, to a process and apparatus for encapsulating waste material in ordinary glass.
A process is known in which the mineral material comprises complex barium and calcium-titanates. Particularly, these processes are adapted to form a solid solution with radioactive acid wastes which are released by the spent fuel by nuclear reactors. Thereafter, the obtained solid powder is filled into metal containers, and compressed at high pressure and temperature into discs. The discs may be stored in a so-called waste container, having a lead shield, known for storing radioactive waste. The containers may be stored in the sea or below earth level. The solid material is stable and resistant to all geochemical and geological circumstances over long periods. The process is known as the Synroc-process.
There is also a known process wherein radioactive waste is melted at a temperature of about 1150-1400 degrees Centigrade in boro-silicate glass whereafter the melt is solidified in the shape of marbles or pellets on a rotating plate and the pellets are filled into steel containers filled with molten lead. The containers have a double outer wall, which likewise is filled with lead.
The present invention has as its object the rendering harmless of organic and inorganic chemical waste in a less expensive way than with the above mentioned known processes. Moreover, it is an object of this invention to employ a mineral material with which the waste material may be incorporated and which remains intact under all conceivable circumstances so that the chemical waste cannot again be set free. The process may also be used for nuclear waste if suitable additional measures are taken.